


14 de Febrero

by kwidow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2020, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwidow/pseuds/kwidow
Summary: Steve y Natasha tienen el día libre en San Valentín.Oneshot especial por el día de los enamorados.#Romanogers oneshot.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov





	14 de Febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney no son de mi pertenencia.
> 
> Nota: "frases en comillas" son llamadas telefónicas y letra cursiva (...) es flashback.

Steve Rogers se despertó como todos los días semi temprano, porque eran pasadas las siete y media de la mañana y eso para él era algo tarde. Se dirigió al ventanal para abrir las cortinas: Caía nieve.

A pesar de ser normal que cayera nieve en esta época del año, le encantaba ver este espectáculo de la naturaleza. No todos los días despiertas después de estar mas de setenta años congelado y puedes visualizar aquella vista, aunque le tenga recelo al hielo.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una pequeña ducha matutina. No iría a entrenar el día de hoy. Se quería dar un pequeño descanso. Después de todo, no siempre hay que pasársela entrenando. El día de hoy, Rogers quería pasar un día agradable solo o acompañado. Sam lo había invitado al cine. Años sin ver una buena película; aunque ahora todo era diferente: efectos especiales, CGI y cosas que el rubio no entendía muy bien.

Encendió la regadera y la dejó corriendo para que el agua empezara a salir caliente mientras se quitaba el pijama. Tenía un leve dolor muscular en los hombros. Quizás con una buena ducha haría que sus músculos se relajasen un poco, ya que hace un par de días había entrenado un poco más de lo habitual con Natasha.

Al pensar en aquel nombre, pasó a llevar el envase de shampoo al suelo maldiciendo ¿Cómo es que aquella pelirroja empezaba a formar parte de su vida si que él lo quisiera?

Hasta el día de hoy, a pesar que es una compañera muy cercana a él, la sentía lejana en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo acerca de su vida personal. Natasha es una mujer fuerte, capaz de hacer cualquier misión y sin chistar. Pero por dentro sabía que estaba destrozada.

Por alguna razón, tenía ciertos celos hacia _Clint Barton_ y cuando lo pensaba, se sentía estúpido, porque con él se lleva de maravillas, es uno de sus fieles compañeros en el campo de batalla; pero cuando se trata de Natasha, él la conoce como un libro abierto y eso a Steve lo descolocaba de cierta manera.

Tal vez habían ciertos motivos por los cuales Natasha no contaba mucho de su vida personal. Y bueno, Steve no es de esas personas que se meten en la vida privada de alguien, al contrario; dejaba a Natasha ser como es y le gustaba que ella fuera sincera cuando les tocaba ir a alguna misión, eso se lo agradecía.

Terminó su ducha y salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas dirigiéndose a la cocina, específicamente al refrigerador. Sacó una botella donde se servió un vaso de leche. Estaba helada y fresca, tal cual como le gustaba después del baño.

De pronto su semblante cambió. Se sintió triste. Todo ese ánimo que tenía por salir con su amigo se fue a la mierda sólo por estar pensando en Natasha y su vida personal, que la verdad, no había caso sacarle información a la rusa. Ella jamás lo hablaría con otra persona. Ya con que lo supiera Barton, era más que suficiente, pensaba él; era algo estratégico.

Suspiró y fue a su recámara para vestirse y pensar que hacer un día como hoy.

♥

♥

Sintió frío en sus pies. Abrió un ojo, dándose cuenta que había amanecido. Se incorporó lentamente, estirando su brazo para coger el celular y ver la hora: Las ocho un cuarto. Demasiado temprano para un día sábado.

Había recordado que Steve había dicho que hoy todos los vengadores debían tomarse el día libre. De igual forma, Natasha no tenía la más remota idea que hacer sin un día de entrenamiento. Se sentía extraña no sentirse ocupada o salvando el planeta.

Sin más, se colocó su bata de levantar dirigiéndose a la cocina a prepararse un café matutino. Encendió un poco la calefacción, el frío estaba entrando de igual forma al apartamento.

Prendió el televisor. Ni siquiera era para ver que había de divertido. Tomó asiento en la barra de la cocina. Cambiaba de canales, pero ni siquiera sabía donde dejarlo, hasta que lo dejó en un canal donde estaban dando música electrónica o algo por el estilo.

Tomó su smartphone revisando de todo: correos, alguna otra notificación, pero no había nada interesante. De pronto, se fijó en la fecha de su celular: _14 de febrero_. Día de San Valentín. De pronto, pensó en ir a la casa de Tony Stark para ver qué otro espectacular peluche le regalaría el filántropo a la rubia.

_«Es un ridículo.»_

Pensó y esbozó una pequeña risa. Ahora que lo pensaba, sería bueno salir un día como hoy, siendo el día de los enamorados, casi todo estaba en ofertas: Cine dos por uno, malteadas dos por uno, hasta ropa. Había que aprovechar el día.

Lamentablemente no tenía con quien ir. Se le vino a la mente Clint, pero lo más probable, es que esté celebrando con su señora y sus hijos. No quería interrumpirlos. Además, San Valentín es algo personal, más íntimo, de a dos: Pero ella estaba sola. Suspiró pensando en lo idiota que estaba siendo ¿desde cuándo Natasha Romanoff se sentía infeliz por no tener a alguien al lado?

♥

♥

― _"¿No me vas a acompañar?"_ ―respondió Sam desde el otro lado del teléfono.

―Lo siento Sam, sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy ―confesó Steve.

― _"Bueno, entiendo. Tal vez podrías ser mas sincero y decirme que saldrás con una chica guapa el día de hoy"_ ―su moreno amigo le había hablado sobre una cita, pero él aún no entendía por qué le había mencionado algo así.

―¿Salir con alguien? ¿Es un día especial? ―preguntó algo desconcertado. Sam soltó una pequeña risa y le respondió.

― _Que despistado eres Steve. Hoy es San Valentín. Actualiza tu Nokia 5110"_ ―bromeó Falcon― _"bueno, que te vaya bien en tu cita, pero dime con quien vas a salir"._

Y sin más, Sam Wilson había cortado el teléfono, dejando a un Steve Rogers sorprendido. Ni siquiera le había cancelado por esa razón. No tenía idea de que hoy se celebraba San Valentín. No tenía con quien salir. Mala idea el haber rechazado todas esas citas que Natasha le había conseguido.

_«Y si...? No...»_

¿Pensar en llamar a Natasha e invitarla a salir? Por ningún motivo. Es decir, quizás acepte, pero Steve no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer en una cita.

Igual no sería malo salir con ella, después de todo, se acompañan hasta en los peores momentos, y no tenía por qué ser siempre que se vieran en misiones suicidas. Por qué no salir un día normal, como dos buenos amigos.

El problema es que es _San Valentín_ y...

Tomó su celular y abrió la lista de contactos. Ahí estaba su nombre. Lo presionó para ver su número. Aún no marcaba a su teléfono. Sintió escalofríos, además de sentirse como un idiota. Natasha se daría cuenta de inmediato y él no quería eso.

♥

♥

Al final, de tanto pensar que hacer, Natasha se dirigió al complejo para entrenar de igual forma. No le haría caso a Steve, eso de descansar no estaba en su agenda. No tenía nada más que hacer en un día como hoy.

Se dirigió al gimnasio ya vestida con su ropa deportiva. Sacó las vendas para colocárselas en sus manos. Hoy practicaría boxeo. Unos quince minutos para calentar bien. No se haría mierda ejercitando, ayer había tenido un arduo entrenamiento con el rubio y lo que menos quería era desgarrarse algún músculo.

Ya en posición, empezó con ligeros golpes al saco de arena, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo de sus puños.

Por su mente, aunque ella no lo quisiera, se estaba preguntando que estaría haciendo Steve en un día libre. Y es raro que él diga un día que todos pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Tal vez tendría alguna cita con una chica y por eso se dio el lujo de dar el día a todos para que no sospechara nadie, pero Natasha Romanoff va tres pasos más allá y sabía que se podría tratar de algo así.

De pronto detuvo sus puñetazos, dejando el saco balancearse a una mínima velocidad. Claro. Hoy es el día de San Valentín.

_«Que idiota soy.»_

Por supuesto que se trataba de alguna cita del capitán Rogers. Después de todo, ella misma insistía en encontrarle citas. Quizás se animó y llamó a alguna de las propuestas que la pelirroja le había recomendado. Su pecho se encogió de pronto, sintiendo una angustia que ni ella podía entender el por qué. Claro, ella se sentía feliz de que Steve estuviera tomando el rumbo de cambiar su vida por una más normal, tener relaciones de pareja... eso dolió.

Fue a las duchas para sacarse el sudor. Se despojó de sus ropas, dejándolas en la banca del camarín y entró, abriendo la llave del agua. Salía hirviendo, no caliente. El chorro de agua caía por sus hombros y éstos se relajaban con el contacto del agua.

* * *

**_Hace tres días (...)_ **

_―¿Qué te parece Lilian de contabilidad? ―la pelirroja le preguntaba a su capitán. Ambos estaban tomando desayuno en el complejo― A mi me parece una buena opción. Es una chica muy inteligente._

_―¿Cómo es que conoces tanta gente Nat?, el complejo es gigante. ―respondió Rogers con una taza de café y se sentó en frente._

_―Pues soy una espía ¿lo recuerdas? ―Natasha toma un tenedor para coger un plato con fruta picada― Todo lo que se mueve lo sé..._

_―De eso no me cabe dudas ―el rubio respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que Natasha pudo notar. Como amaba que él sonriera de esa manera._

_―Entonces ¿saldrías con ella? ―insistía su compañera._

_―No lo sé. Últimamente me he sentido extraño. ―confesó― A veces siento, que tal vez el tener a alguien conmigo ya pasó de moda. Esta es la única vida que conozco._

_―¿Y Clint? ―argumentó― Él tiene a su esposa, sus hijos y es un vengador._

_―Pero él la tenía de antes. Mírame, soy un anciano de noventa y cinco años ―Él también tomó un tenedor para comer fruta. La miró a los ojos.― ¿Quién estaría conmigo? ―La muchacha estaba en un pequeño trance hasta que Steve tomó su mano y reaccionó._

_―_ _Nat? ¿Estás bien? ―Natasha asintió y sacó su mano. El contacto que hizo el rubio la hizo paralizarse por completo._

_―Creo, que debes llamarla, no pierdes nada con intentarlo ―se levantó de su puesto, tomando los platos y tazas para llevarlas al fregadero.― Me lo agradecerás... aquí está su número._

_―Lo tomaré sólo para que me dejes en paz ―guardó el papel en su bolsillo del pantalón. Ella le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y él no pudo ocultar su pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

* * *

Se sintió arrepentida por haberle pasado el número de aquella muchacha. Se dio cuenta que estaba algo celosa. Aún no comprendía como podía conseguirle citas a ese hombre. Por más que lo pensaba, ella nunca sería un buen partido para Steve.

Tampoco quería admitir que le atraía demasiado el rubio. El hecho de buscarle citas era una excusa para ella misma. Querer tapar el sol con un dedo y eso era imposible, y mucho menos ocultar lo que su corazón siente cada vez que lo ve.

Y por más esfuerzo que ella hiciera de olvidar aquel sentimiento, no podía. Era como un círculo vicioso. Volvía siempre al mismo estado.

_«¿Y si...? No...»_

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si Steve estaría en una cita. Eran conclusiones que estaba sacando apresuradamente. Pero todo coincidía: Día libre un catorce de febrero.

Ya vestida con sus vaqueros, polera roja y chaqueta de color marrón, salió de los camerinos, camino hacia la cafetería del complejo. Había salido de su apartamento con sólo un café en su estómago. Tenía que comer algo más. Sacó un pie de limón y se lo llevó a una mesa.

―Hola Natasha... ―era Sam Wilson― Pensé que estarías en tu casa descansando ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti ―le respondió la pelirroja, mientras veía a Sam acomodarse al frente de ella con un sándwich.

―Bueno, fui rechazado en mi cita de San Valentín ―dice de pronto, haciendo que los ojos de Natasha se agrandaran más.― Tranquila, no tengo novia si es lo que piensas.

―¿Ibas a salir con alguien? ―quiso preguntar sin sonar interesada.

―Steve quería ir al cine. Pero al parecer tenía otros planes y me llamó hoy en la mañana para cancelarme. ―Wilson soltó una pequeña risa― Ese Steve, aprende cada día a ocultar cosas, era obvio que tendría alguna cita con una chica.

―Si, fue demasiado obvio. ―Natasha respondió con algo de nostalgia. Miraba su tarta de limón y se le había quitado el apetito― Quizás fue con alguna de las chicas que le dije que saliera.

―Pues se lo tomó bastante en serio. ―Wilson la miró y notó cierto descontento en su rostro. No quería imaginar cosas, así que sutilmente, preguntó― ¿No te agrada la idea verdad?

Falcon ya estaba esperando la patada voladora de la espía. Pero no pasó. Sólo hubo un pequeño silencio y como dicen, el silencio otorga.

―Conociendo a Steve, ―empezó él― dudo mucho que se haya decidido a invitar a salir a alguien sabes. ―la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Falcón se dio cuenta y siguió― Tú lo conoces más que yo ¿Acaso crees que Steve te haría caso? ―ella negó― ¿Ves...? tienes la pista libre.

―¿Por qué crees que estoy interesada en Rogers, Sam? ―ahora fue turno de ella preguntar. Wilson tomó una servilleta para limpiar un poco su boca. Ese comentario hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.

―¿Es broma verdad? ―contestó divertido― Ustedes dos son un caso perdido. Pero si me preguntas, la tensión entre ustedes dos se nota demasiado ―Natasha abrió los ojos con esto último.

―Yo sólo quiero que Rogers tenga la vida que se merece, conmigo no encontrará nada interesante. ―el moreno asintió a ese último comentario y le respondió.

―¿Ves? Me lo acabas de confesar, y no soy espía ―Romanoff quería responderle, pero esta vez él había ganado.

―Te estás juntando mucho con Barton al parecer. ―su sonrisa era tímida. Pero era verdad. Steve le gustaba y mucho, pero su terquedad y orgullo eran más fuertes que no quería asumirlo nunca.

―Llámalo. Debe estar en su apartamento aún. ―insistió Falcon.

―Supongo que no sería una mala idea...invitarlo al cine ¿o sí? ―Natasha pregunta con cierto tono de burla.

―Supongo que no, pero adelante. ―Wilson seguía alentándola― Saca a ese vejestorio de ahí, desordénalo un poco, porque sí que le hace falta.

♥

♥ 

12:00 pm marcaba su reloj. Su estómago empezaba a pedirle comida. Tenía mucha flojera de cocinar o salir a comer algo. Así que decidió pedir algo a domicilio, tal vez una pizza o shawarma, le habían quedado gustando mucho. Se dirigió a la cocina donde tenía pegado en su refrigerador varios volantes de comida con despacho a domicilio. Le dieron ganas por comer sushi, pero hacía un poco de frío como para pedir algo así y al final, se decidió por Pizza.

Tomó su celular y sintió que su corazón se había detenido. Y no, no estaba alucinando. Decía clarito "Natasha Romanoff, llamada entrante". Pues... a atender el teléfono.

―¿Natasha? ―preguntó incrédulo. A pesar de que salía su nombre en el teléfono quería asegurarse que era ella.

 _―"Que pasa Rogers, ¿No querías que te interrumpiera?"_ ―y si, era ella. Su voz y su sarcasmo vivo.

―No, no interrumpes nada, es sólo que... ―trataba de inventar alguna excusa. No quería decirle algo como «Traté de llamarte para que saliéramos hoy, pero soy tan idiota que no lo hice».― Me sorprendió tu llamado.

― _"¿Ah sí? Pensé que todo esto era un plan tuyo para escabullirte con alguna chiquilla."_ ―escuchó la risa de Steve desde el otro lado del teléfono.

―Pues, coincidentemente les di el día libre en San Valentín. Qué bueno soy ¿verdad? ―El rubio esbozó una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

― _"Entonces si no interrumpí absolutamente nada... ábreme la puerta."_

¿Natasha había llegado hasta su apartamento? Eso era ver para creer. Se acercó a la puerta, sin despegar el teléfono de su oreja, abriéndola y se encontró con sus ojos.

―¿Creíste que te estaba jodiendo? ―le dijo esbozando su sonrisa de medio lado. Guardó el celular en su chaqueta y se cruzó de brazos.― Ven, salgamos a dar una vuelta.

Steve estaba boquiabierto. Aún no reaccionaba. La tenía ahí, frente suyo. También guardó el aparato en su bolsillo. Quería responderle, pero aún estaba en shock.

―¿Steve? ―la rusa pasó su mano frente a los celestes ojos del capitán, haciendo que reaccionara de inmediato.― ¿Estás bien?

―Si, es que... ―vamos, es hora de inventar otra excusa.― Pensaba pedir comida a domicilio y-

―¿No me escuchaste? ―volvió a repetir la pelirroja.―Vamos a salir. Ponte una chaqueta, que hace frío además.

Steve obedeció de inmediato. Entró y buscó su chaqueta de cuero que tenía colgada en el perchero. Metió sus llaves con su celular y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella volvió a hablar.

―Como no me hiciste caso en salir con Lilian y rechazaste la salida de Sam, decidí venir a buscarte.―Natasha argumentó― No puede ser que ni siquiera un día sábado quieras salir a distraerte.

―No tenía ganas de salir, pero ya que insistes, te haré caso. ―habían salido ya del edificio e iban caminando por la acera.

―Te estás volviendo un viejo, lo gracioso es que ni lo aparentas. ―le respondió con su sarcástico humor. Steve acomodó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y bajó un poco la mirada.

―Tal vez... ―no quería preguntar por miedo. Pero quería quitarse la duda de alguna manera. ― ¿Esto es por San Valentín?

―Es sólo coincidencia que sea catorce de febrero Steve. ―ella respondió y el rubio se sintió como un idiota al preguntar aquello― Pero te perdonaré por esta vez.

El soldado detuvo el paso de repente. Natasha volteó a verlo y pudo ver en su rostro algo de descontento. Se acercó a él quedando frente a frente.

―Te iba a llamar... ―levantó su mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos verdes― para que saliéramos hoy. Después, me fijé que era catorce y, no quería hacerlo para no incomodarte, pero por lo que veo, eres de armas tomar y lo hiciste primero. ―aduló a la pelirroja. Pudo notar que ella se ruborizó un poco con este comentario.

―Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. ―ella también lo miró a los ojos― Sólo quería asegurarme... de que no salieras con alguna de las chicas de las que te había recomendado. ―Respondió con algo de timidez.

Steve se sorprendió con aquella confesión. Pero estaba muy confundido.

―Tú estabas empeñada en que saliera con alguien y-

Natasha lo había tomado de la nuca juntando sus labios en un tierno beso que, sin más, Steve también había estado esperando. Puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, sintiendo que el sabor a fresas de su labial se intensificaba más al profundizar el beso.

―Te confieso que... me puse algo celosa. Así que no mas citas Rogers. Tu cita oficial será conmigo.

Dijo sin más, tomándolo de la mano. Steve esbozó una sonrisa y siguió los pasos de su pelirroja hacia quien sabe donde.

**.**

**[FIN]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta acá :)


End file.
